


nightmares

by trbltaegi



Category: taegi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I was tired when I wrote this, M/M, anyway, bc that means cuddles, im fucking soft i love them, tae gets night terrors but yoongi is happy, this is the softest shit, yoongles wants to kiss mr tae so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbltaegi/pseuds/trbltaegi
Summary: taehyung is prone to night terrors. yoongi is glad.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> — “i gotta say, it’s hard to be brave when you’re alone in the dark.”  
> all time low: nightmares

taehyung is prone to night terrors. be it sleep paralysis or nightmares, he rarely gets a peaceful, good nights sleep.  
his roommate, yoongi, gets his sleep interrupted every time — though these days, he can barely sleep until taehyung is terrified anyway. 

taehyung woke up, yet _again_ , in a cold sweat after seeing demonic beings in his room, after being chased by a maniac with an axe. the poor boy trembles violently every time it happens; he can barely bring himself to lift the covers over his head.  
taehyung knew it was impossible get back to sleep alone. it was standard at this point.  
_if i close my eyes and run, i’ll be out here in seconds._ he told himself. 

yoongi knew what time his roommate was bound to wake up. it was part of their routine, in a sense. he’s always disappointed when it doesn’t happen; taehyung is glad he can get a good nights sleep, but he is willing to give that up every night in order to obtain the comfort he craves. 

yoongi’s door opened. a small smile spread across his face at the sound of the floorboards creaking underneath taehyung.

“h-hyung...” his voice wavered. it always does. “are you awake?”  
a soft hum escaped from yoongi, desperate for the boy to just lay down. these days, yoongi was too cold without him.  
“can i—“  
“come here.” his voice was deep and smooth, quiet and beautiful. taehyung became calmer just hearing it.  
“thank you, hyung.”  
another hum. yoongi wrapped his arms around the younger man, his skin soft, warm, and comforting. 

he thought, just for a moment, about kissing him. he thought, as he was running his hands through his hair, about kissing him. he thought, as he lifted his chin up to gaze into his moonlit eyes, about kissing him. yoongi wanted to kiss taehyung. 

“do you want to talk about it, taetae?”  
the nickname made taehyung’s heart melt. yes, it was cringeworthy. but it helped him. it truly did.  
“it was scary,” he started.  
yoongi’s smile grew. “you’re 22 years old.” he teased.  
“i-i can go if you want...”  
yoongi’s grip on tae tightened. “don’t.”  
taehyung gave yoongi a soft smile, his arm snaking under yoongi’s shirt. his hands were cold. that was obviously why he did it. right.  
“you were in it,” he frowned, his eyes gazing into the elder’s own. he had to make sure he was safe. alive. not like in that awful dream. “i had a nightmare about you.”  
yoongi’s heart sank. it was adorable, but in a way, heartbreaking. the fact that he was so worried about it — he was trembling relentlessly — both warmed and hurt his heart.  
“tae...” he sighed.  
“and you got hurt.” taehyung diverted his gaze for a moment. yoongi couldn’t tell if the poor boy was holding back tears or not. he was. “someone hurt you. he was chasing after us and he got you and you—“ a sob came from him. yoongi’s heart shattered completely.  
“taetae, hey, shh.” he tried his absolute best to comfort him. “i’m right here. it’s okay. i’m okay.” the elder held taehyung’s head on his chest, closing his eyes in despair. he couldn’t take seeing taehyung like this.  
without thinking, he pressed a kiss to tae’s forehead. and again. and again. thankfully, it stopped the younger from crying. he looked up, confused, scared, astounded, giddy. his eyes were glassy. his cheeks were warm, with a sweet pink flush to them, invisible in the night.  
“wh-what?”

yoongi said nothing. his heart was racing. he felt that if he said anything, if he apologised or if he asked if he could kiss those gorgeous, plump lips of his, then he would ruin everything.  
“hyung, your heart is beating so fast,” the younger smiled. “why?”  
“you know why.” yoongi breathed. “sorry.”  
“no,” yoongi felt a hand clutch at his waist underneath his shirt. “don’t apologise.”  
he could only really say one thing in response. “tae,” a smile painted itself on his lips. “i didn’t make you uncomfortable, right?”  
taehyung giggled quietly at yoongi’s need for validation. he had to admit: he wasn’t the calmest right then, but he was sure about one thing.  
“of course not.” taehyung whispered, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

and then, yoongi kissed him. he kissed him, and it was all he could have hoped for. he kissed him, and it was magical. he kissed him, and taehyung felt safe. he kissed him, and it felt like home.


End file.
